Traición
by Honoka Harlaown
Summary: que es lo que pasaria si un dia una de tus amigas decide matarlos a todos


–pensé que sería un día normal pero nada de eso paso… en realidad ha sido el peor día de mi vida, porque se preguntaran todo comenzó un día como cualquier otro…-

Buenos días chicas –todas mis amigas en el salón del club me saludaron alegremente todas…menos Eri quien se veía un tanto extraña pero decidí no prestar mucha atención-

Bien hoy tomaremos un descanso después de todo ganamos el Love Live y nos merecemos un descanso –Umi al fin se estaba ablandando, después de todo ella también estaba agotada-

Yo creo que eso no será necesario…-Eri de repente se levantó y saco de su bolso un arma, al principio pensamos que era un juego pero al momento de ver su cara todas entramos en pánico, eh intentamos huir- es hora de disolver μ's

Espera que es lo que quieres decir? –Nico quien se levantó asustada pero se acercó a Eri quien sonreía de manera sádica- no me hagas reír que harás tú con esa arma

Nico-chan…aléjate por favor esto se ve feo…-Maki estaba pegada a un lado de la puerta intentando abrirla pero antes de poder abrirla el sonido de un disparo y luego el silencio ha sido lo más horrible que pude escuchar y luego el sonido de un cuerpo en el piso hizo estremecernos más- Nico-chan…

Desgraciada! –Umi se fue contra Eri quien le dio un fuerte golpe con la parte trasera de su arma dejándola tirada en el piso pero esa pequeña distracción nos hizo poder huir lo más lejos posible y poder escondernos pero cuando estábamos doblando por la esquina escuchamos un disparo lo que hizo que Kotori se volteara y viese como Eri arrastraba de la chaqueta a Umi quien claramente tenía un disparo en su frente-

…Umi-chan…Umi-chan nooo! –Kotori intento arremeter pero Maki la tomo por la muñeca y salieron huyendo mientras tanto las demás seguimos corriendo mientras ayudaba a Maki a llevarse a Kotori quien se veía sin vida prácticamente…el ver a una de sus mejores amigas muerta de esa manera la mato a ella-

Por aquí…-nos logramos esconder en uno de los salones que tenían cosas amontonadas mientras que Rin intentaba ver atreves de la puerta con mucha cautela, en un momento sentíamos como si nuestras vidas se fueran, el escuchar pasos-

-al momento en que Hanayo se acercó a la puerta ya que Rin se había alejado de la puerta con cuidado, Hanayo se acercó al momento de abrir la puerta un poco vio la cara de Eri mirándola fijamente lo que hizo que la pobre chica gritara espantada cayendo para atrás- las encontré…-la voz de Eri era como la de un maniaco-

Por favor…no me mates…-Hanayo estaba petrificada en su lugar mientras lloraba y rogaba por su vida pero Eri solo sonrió y acerco su rostro a la más joven quien palideció aún más al sentir un suave beso y luego el impacto en su pecho de un disparo, mientras caía al piso antes de morir pudo ver como Rin se abalanzo contra Eri golpeándola con un palo pero esta se protegió de manera cruel con el cuerpo de Hanayo para luego arrojárselo a la peli naranja y dispararle una sola bala en la frente matando así a la pequeña Rin-

Eri-chan…porque haces todo esto…que es lo que te hicimos para que nos hagas esto –Kotori había reaccionado y se había puesto de pie exponiéndonos lo extraño es que solo estaba Maki y yo pero todas mis dudas se esfumaron cuando vi una sombra en la puerta se acercaba a Eri por detrás y la abrazaba cariñosamente-….que es lo que ustedes traman

Ajajaja que porque lo hacemos? Fácil cariño –Eri apunto el arma a Kotori quien se veía enfadada, al parecer la adrenalina del momento estaba en ella pero poco le duro ya que Eri sin piedad le disparo en un brazo a Kotori quien chillo de dolor mientras nosotras veíamos todo-

Porque…-lo último que Kotori vio fue la sonrisa en la cara de sus asesinas quienes antes de dispararle se rieron de su pobre amiga-

Umi nunca pudo salvarte ajajaja murió de inmediato pobre pensó en defender a su preciosa Kotori –la persona al lado de Eri se reía de manera demencial para luego quitarle el arma a Eri u acabar de una con el sufrimiento de la chica de segundo-

Bien ahora solo quedan ustedes…-Maki seguía llorando mientras que yo intentaba mantenerme firme pero al ver como se acercaban con esa mirada demencial y dispuestas a matarnos solo pude llorar- mira como lloran ajajaja, ya estoy un poco aburrida Eri-chan es mejor acabar con esto de una vez –

Espera…si lo que quieren es dinero, se los daré...pero por favor no nos hagan daño –Maki se acercó a ambas llorando y pidiendo piedad para que no nos asesinaran- hare lo que sea…pero por favor déjanos vivir…por favor

…lo siento pero el dinero no me importa…aunque tú me encantas…tienes un cuerpo increíblemente bello –Maki retrocedió ante esas palabras dichas con lujuria y frialdad- podría hacer muchas cosas contigo pero… lo lamento –Eri miro a su compañera quien se veía cabreada-

Deja en paz a Maki-chan –me interpuse entre Eri y Maki quien apenas podía reaccionar- déjanos en paz nunca te hicimos nada

Ya cállate Nozomi tú no sabes nada…ajajaja o quizás i lo sabias o es que acaso tus cartas nunca te lo dijeron? –Honoka era la compañera de Eri quien me miraba con frialdad apuntando su arma contra mi pecho-

Maki huye por favor –mi amiga no reaccionaba por lo que solo me abalance contra ambas quienes se sorprendieron y las tres caímos al piso- MAKI CORRE! –mientras forcejeaba pude quitarle el arma a Honoka quien me miró fijamente mientras mantenía la mano con el arma de Eri firmemente sujeta-

Las voy a matar infelices…siempre intentamos hacer todo bien, y ahora ustedes…no que es lo que les paso… pero las matare no me interesa que es lo que me pase a mí pero al menos Maki sobrevivirá –sin más apreté el gatillo directamente en la garganta de Honoka quien dio un fuerte grito de dolor-

Suéltame Nozomi ahora mismo –al ver el cuerpo inerte de Honoka me centre en Eri quien intentaba liberarse, mi cuerpo ya no temblaban y una sensación de odio puro recorrió mi cuerpo-

Siempre te amé Eri…eras el amor de mi vida… pero ahora nada de eso importa, ahora tú vas a morir por tus pecados –Eri se había quedado mirándome sorprendida, jamás se lo dije y ahora no era el mejor momento pero ya daba igual-

Ajajaja tú? Me amas? No me hagas reír…aah! Desgraciada –le había disparado en una pierna haciéndola gritar de dolor lo que me hizo sonreír un poco pero al momento de verla a los ojos pude verla llorar- Nozomi…por favor acaba con esto

…-me quede en blanco no podía hacer nada, muy pocas veces había visto llorar a Eri y ahora su mirada era de completo arrepentimiento- no lo hare…dejare que pagues por todo esto –me estaba levantando y pude ver como Maki se acercó a nosotras pero no alcance a detenerla, tomo el arma de Eri y le apunto directo a la cabeza, sin piedad le disparo dándole fin a todo- Maki…

Lo siento Nozomi…mato a todas las personas a quienes amaba… y te iba a matar a ti…eso nunca jamás podría haberlo perdonado –arrojo el arma lejos mientras se tomaba la cabeza por lo que me acerque y la abrase llorando desconsoladamente-

…porque siempre tengo que morir en todos tus putos cuentos Nozomi? –me comencé a reír mientras todas nos miraban divertidas pero todas guardamos silencio cuando Eri entro junto a Honoka con unas hojas-

LAS ASESINAS! CORRAN MIERDA –todas salimos corriendo divertidas dejando a ambas solas en la sala del club preguntándose qué es lo que había pasado-

**Ajajaja pensaron que termina con un final cutre como que Non-chan hablaba con la policía y les contaba la historia xD Jajajajajaja**

**Honky es mala**

**Honky solo quiere ver arder el mundo**

**Honky es Kawaii**

**Honky los va a matar a todos muajajaja**


End file.
